


Jack Hodgins Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Jack Hodgins





	Jack Hodgins Imagines

“Hey (Y/N).” Angela called when you plodded through the sliding doors, looking for Booth.

 

“Where are they, Booth was supposed to get me lunch to celebrate me getting in.” You muttered, smiling as she led you to where they were gathered around a table.

“Did you get into the one you wanted?” She asked you as you shrugged.

 

“I got loads of offers but I think I like Maryland best.” You muttered and glanced at the screen listening to Jack as he spoke.

 

“So, I’d say about a week.” Jack finished, looking up at the three-people gathered around him.

 

“Actually, it’s more like six days, six and a half at a push… most of these don’t have hardened shells over their wings.” You said making everyone turn to where you and Angela were stood.

 

“Alright no need to get smart.” Booth chuckled when Jack glanced from you to the bugs and back again.

 

“I’m not, I was reading up on them last night.” You admitted with a grin. “One of us had to be smart.”

 

“Hey, I am smart and… Jared is to just he makes odd choices.” Booth Defended and you rolled your eyes.

 

“I’m sorry who is this?” Wendell asked as he wondered in.

 

“Everyone this is (Y/N), Booth’s youngest sibling.” Camille introduced you and you waved.

 

“You said you were reading up on these bugs?” Bones asked and you nodded, rummaging through your bag for a copy of the papers you’d written.

 

“Some of my grades fell short so I asked how I could make up for it in my interview and they said seeing as I want to look at bugs I should do a bit about local bugs, picked these because they’re not as common and I thought it would be more impressive.” You explained and Bones nodded looking impressed.

 

“Can I get a copy of that, I’d love to read it and I mean if you needed any pointers I could…” He trailed off when you rummaged through your bag and frowned.

 

“I can print off a copy or email it.” You offered, holding up a flash drive which Angela snatched from your hand.

 

“I’ll even print of one for Brennan and Camille as well.” She offered and smiled when you grinned.

 

“I would like to read it as well, it looks like it could have some very valuable facts for this case.” Bones muttered as she let Jack pull the paper from her hands.

 

“This is impressive, you’ve referenced soil samples from the areas you found them?” Jack asked and you nodded, flipping to the back page where everything was sorted by a code. “They would be really helpful.”

 

“Well they said if they like this then I’m in for good so if I can say it helped out a murder case I’m pretty sure they’ll want me.” You grinned at Booth who rolled his eyes as you skipped off.

 

“Pretty and smart” Jack muttered, flinching when Booth thwacked the back of his head with the file in his hands.

 

“I am standing right here!” Booth grumbled which made Bones chuckle.

 

“You know she shares the same symmetry to her face that makes you attractive, I am sure it is not just Hodgins that finds her attractive.” Bones offered helpfully but Booth just grumbled under his breath.

 

“Let’s just, go… call when you have a location for us, we’re going to interview whoever found the body and stay away from my sister.” Booth grumbled as he hurried Bones away as she tried to continue explaining what she meant.


End file.
